


【龙一vs谦马】《岁月静好》

by beitingming



Category: w-inds. (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:47:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26075161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beitingming/pseuds/beitingming
Relationships: 龙一vs谦马





	【龙一vs谦马】《岁月静好》

谦马看了看墙壁上的时钟，已经十二点，最晚一班地铁已经结束营业，龙一还坐在那里盯着小鱼缸里溜达的金鱼，无论怎么看，并没有离开的迹象。

滴答，滴答。

指针挪动的声音，也是浴室里水水龙头漏水的声音，滴答，滴答，伴着断断续续的吉他声。

“谦马。”

还没等他开口，龙一先说话了。

“今天我住在你这里，”他扭头笑道，“不回去了。”

*******

时钟滴答，滴答。

谦马刚入东京，背井离乡没什么积蓄的小青年，租了间偏远狭小的单间居室。小桌就在床铺旁边，上面倒着喝空的啤酒罐，龙一躺在床上，穿着谦马的背心，背对着他。

突然的来访，什么也没有带，说着留下来，洗了澡，自顾自打开谦马的衣柜，随意找了一件就穿上。

“呐，龙一，怎么了？”谦马的床铺并没有床头靠垫，直接贴着墙，他靠着墙壁看书，问道。

龙一，并不是一个安静的人。

*******

消息是第二日才知道的。

w-inds.的主唱橘庆太solo，w-inds.团体活动暂时停止。

这时，是2006年，绪方龙一20岁。

从2001年，到2006年，第一个坎。

无论对于w-inds.，还是对于橘庆太，还是对于绪方龙一。

赌博着新的未来。

*******

谦马终于知道，为什么一贯繁忙的龙一，有了大把时间，待在他这里。

在这间陋室里，他们弹琴，他们谱曲，他们自己写歌。

龙一一张张放着Beatles的唱片，唱着他的摇滚，和w-inds.时截然不同的音乐。

“这是属于绪方龙一的。”他说，“这不属于ryuichi。”

*******

那是极其真实的一个龙一。

而谦马知道，这样持续的时间越长，平衡的天平越会破碎，关于w-inds.的ryuichi，越会渐行渐远。

谁知道呢，谁知道会有怎样的未来。

看着电视上solo得春风得意的庆太，谦马突然说道，“既然如此，为什么你不也去试试？”  
龙一看向他，“好。”

*******

不过没几天，事情有了新的转折。

没有得到橘庆太的电话，而是清水先生直接找上了门来。

这偏僻的地址，让清水吃了不少苦口，房门打开时，帅气的经纪人已经乌云密布。

谦马开的门，两人都是第一次见，互相愣了愣。

怎么会在这种鬼地方？——清水想吼出口的话，还是生生憋住了。

“收拾一下、算了也不用太收拾，下午有个新增的通告。”清水没有搭理尴尬的谦马，直接向他身后的龙一说道，“快点，w-inds.的通告。”

*******

w-inds.的通告，真不知有多久没听到这句话了。

其实不过小半个月，感觉却像是一整年。

呐，所以以前太忙了，是吧。

*******

到了公司，龙一才知道事情的严重性。

计划暂停的团队活动突然重启，事态已经濒临崩溃。

橘庆太，濒临崩溃。

大家找不到他，整个vf大楼里都找不到，最后是龙一，在厕所里找到，哭得一脸稀里哗啦的橘庆太。

他坐在马桶上，毫无形象地哭。

*******  
那一刻龙一不知道自己是怎样的情绪。

曾经以为无所不能的少年、青年，第一次在自己面前，哭成一个小孩。

所有的脆弱，毫无保留。

这不是他心中的橘庆太。

他想拔腿就走，他不想看到这一幕，但他却无法挪步，只能傻乎乎地，站在庆太面前，厕所的隔板一里一外，像个旁观者，又像个参与者。

“庆太，”他小声说，被湮没在了哭声里，“庆太，你一个人在舞台上，寂寞吗？”

*******

“你一个人，在舞台上，寂寞吗？”

再次说出这样话语，是二小时后，记者采访即将结束的时候。闪光灯哗啦啦，龙一突然抬头，看向身边比自己高了一个头的同龄人，嘴角弯弯，笑着问道。

笑着的呢，大伙大概会觉得这只是一个撒娇吧，符合一贯龙一的定位，对着橘庆太趴趴熊似的黏糊。

然而橘庆太没有笑，任闪光灯在周遭。

另一边的凉平，默默将头扭了过去。

不是尴尬。

而是……

难以言说。

*******

回程的路上，龙一拨通了谦马的手机。

“三个月的长假，谦马，去我那里陪陪我吧。”

*******

龙一在东京的家，比谦马那可好了不少。在软绵绵的床上蹦哒时，谦马觉得了一丝愧疚。

“想什么呢，”龙一打开一罐啤酒，“不醉不休。”

他没有阻止龙一喝酒，就像他没有阻止龙一吸烟。

而橘庆太在的时候，橘庆太可是会严肃阻止龙一干这两件事，甚至可以用暴力手段。

谦马和庆太，太不一样。

很多不一样。

龙一呆坐在他自己的大型鱼缸前，看着游荡的一条条金鱼，谦马坐在他身边，同样的姿势，也静静地看着。

很多时候，两人一看就是一整个下午。

这是橘庆太，无法理解的。

*******

晚上，他们会喝酒，喝酒唱歌，唱最喜欢的摇滚，嘶吼着，仗着高级公寓绝佳的隔音，肆无忌惮。

同样肆无忌惮的，还有愈加升级的暧昧。

对，暧昧。

吉他躺在卧室的地毯上，被褥踹下了一角耷拉，床铺上两具鲜活的肉体翻滚，肌肤的炽热，在空气里蔓延。

他们会拥抱，会亲吻，会极其温柔，也会暴力疼痛。年轻的身体上挂满激情的印痕，似乎理所当然，又似乎难以捉摸。

但他们都没有思考为什么会这样。

又或许，早该这样。

*******

龙一很爱吻人，从很小开始，就吻哭过班上女生，知道比赛时用亲吻让对方尴尬，为此还赢了同为小屁孩的凉平。

在镜头前，他也试图吻过橘庆太，橘庆太笑着把他推开了。

这一刻，他吻着谦马，柔软的双唇重重吮吸着，他还会用牙齿咬他，咬得谦马下唇泛红，再用舌尖，轻轻舔舐。

鼻息在毫厘间波动。

“为什么不阻止我？”龙一咬着谦马的耳廓，湿热的舌尖寸寸细嚼。

“为什么要阻止？”谦马喘息，他感觉到心脏在极快地跳动，就像要跳出自己身体。

“嘿。”龙一笑了。

“我连闭眼都舍不得，”谦马努力抚平自己心中的悸动，让那失去控制的心脏，能够稍微平息，“我怎么会阻止你？无论你做什么，我都会陪你，我宫奥谦马会陪着你，龙一。”

*******

具体之后发生了什么，谦马已经记不太清楚了，他深觉懊悔，他觉得自己应该深深铭刻。然而澎湃的心跳让他大脑像是失去了意识，他只知道拥抱着的身体很暖，亲吻很甜蜜，他的心脏，跳得很快。

嘭，嘭，嘭。

“嘭，嘭，嘭。”谦马躺在床上，抚上心脏的位置，肌肤之下，火热跳动的心脏，让他一时失神。

“有这么激动吗？”龙一点了只烟，靠在床头笑他。

“有，”谦马看着天花板，“心跳才有活着的感觉，跳得越快，越爽。”

“这种感觉……”抚着胸口的手臂上扬，谦马看着手臂间清晰的血脉，“这种感觉，很好。”

“呀，说起来，我超想去一次秘鲁。”龙一突然岔开话题，从床头柜里翻出一本书，封面上是著名的马丘比丘。

“你还真是认真的？”

“认真的，我要去那里。”

“什么时候？”

“三十岁以前，嗯……二十七、八岁的时候，怎么样？”

谦马松了口气，“还好，还好，我还有时间攒钱陪你去。”

“哈哈！”龙一大笑，笑地小虎牙都冒出来了，和平日官方脸全然不同的笑意。

“我看看，你二十七岁，那就是2012年，嗯，时间充裕，还有机会发财。”谦马认真计算着自己的储蓄，并开始做起了规划。引得龙一笑得更开了。

*******

我会陪你，一直陪你。

无论你在哪里。

不会让你寂寞。

待到2012年，和你一起登上马丘比丘。

属于大家的ryuichi。

属于我的绪方龙一。

我很庆幸，与你相遇。

2006年的秋天，岁月静好。

2016.09.22 the end.


End file.
